


Hybris

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: ¿Cuál era el castigo por matar a un dios?





	Hybris

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para Hessefan en un intercambio del foro SSY.

Durante el entrenamiento había aprendido no solo a controlar el cosmos y lo necesario para portar la armadura de Pegaso. Había aprendido más de lo que le habían dicho Marin y Aioria. Era algo que todos sabían y que, técnicamente, no era preciso repetir demasiado porque era obvio: Atena era lo más importante, siempre. No interesaba quién estuviera en contra de la diosa o quién la amenazara, había que eliminar al enemigo y protegerla a cualquier precio.

En un principio fue sencillo. Había costado derrotar a los caballeros rebeldes y aunque casi se les iba la vida en la pelea contra los caballeros dorados y Saga, habían luchado contra humanos y solo se enfocaron en cómo vencerlos.

Después vino Hilda y la maldición de los Nibelungos. De nuevo los enemigos a vencer habían sido mortales. Aunque Hilda fuera un Avatar, seguía siendo humana y lo principal seguían siendo la Tierra y Atena. No había que pensar lo que se debía hacer.

Cuando se enfrentó a Poseidón, dudó por unos momentos. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para levantar la mano en contra de un dios? Pero no había espacio para los titubeos, Atena estaba en peligro y el mar se tragaba todo a su paso.

Cuando supo sobre la traición de Kanon, se sorprendió. Un humano se había atrevido a manipular a un dios. No hacía falta darle muchas vueltas para saber que eso era un pecado, uno bastante grave y mucho peor que el traicionar a Atena.

Se enfrentaron a Hades y si bien el golpe legendario le costó toda su vitalidad y fuerza, Hades tuvo que pagar un precio mayor. El dios de la muerte había muerto.

_¿Cuál era el castigo por matar a un dios?_

Era la pregunta que no abandonaba su mente, era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas al cuidado de Atena.

_¿Cuál era el castigo?_

No sería la muerte, la muerte era demasiado dulce para castigar algo así.

_¿Cuál era el peor castigo?_

¿Estar como él? Alejado del mundo, sin fuerzas, siendo una carga y con la mente fija en una sola pregunta mientras el resto de su consciencia estaba en un limbo que tal vez nunca podría abandonar.

No sabía cuál sería su castigo, pero estaba determinado a enfrentarlo llegado el momento. No ahora. No cuando podía sentir el cosmos de Atena debilitándose cada vez más.

Golpear a un dios, amenazarlo, matarlo. No tenía idea de qué era peor, pero ya no importaba, porque aun cuando los dioses terminaran con ellos, de él dependería que recordaran hasta el fin de los tiempos que hubo humanos que no les tuvieron miedo, ni a ellos ni a sus castigos. Recordarían que hubo humanos que se atrevieron a ponerse a su nivel y cometer el peor pecado que un humano puede hacer.

Ya no importaba si él dejaba de existir o si olvidaba todo y su luz se extinguía, porque los dioses lo recordarían eternamente.


End file.
